Dusk to Dawn
by thesocialriotmachine
Summary: It isn't real though...


**Chapter 1: The weather**

* * *

_'It's raining today…' he thought, his eyes cast around the wet world._

_"Damon…" Stefan spoke from behind him, but Damon did not turn to meet him._

_Stefan wondered if his brother would ever turn around again._

The day was seemingly normal, though hung with some sort of apprehension in the air. It was gray outside, a thin blanket of clouds dimming the sun. The air was hot and muggy, with hints and taunts of rain, but never delivering. It had been like this for weeks, with only a sprinkle here and there. In the midst of the strange and untimely drought, Bonnie found herself downing her eighth glass of water that day.

Bonnie sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bar, her eyes heavy with lack of sleep. It was oddly empty and quiet today, and she counted that up to the muggy weather, and her friends taking the chance to spend time with their loved ones after the group most recent victory against evil last night.

"Why don't you go outside?" a low voice asked from behind.

Bonnie twirled on her stool, giving Damon a little smile.

"Why don't you?"

He shrugged, moving to stand beside her, resting his elbows on the bar as he leaned back. She smiled at him, enjoying the warmth his nearness provided.

"I thought everyone's out."

She tilted her head slightly, holding the glass to her lips, "I figured you would be the first to take off."

He dropped his head at this, casting his eyes to the side, "I'm not leaving you alone."

Her brow furrowed, "I'm a psychic, Damon. I can sense danger from afar," she smirked.

He brought his head up at that, giving a half-hearted smile, "Shouldn't you be running away from me now?"

Bonnie shrugged, "You're no danger, at least to me."

"Thanks," he said softly.

She blushed and he laughed at her.

Bonnie gave a perplexed look, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just funny."

"And you're weird."

He laughed again, "So said the psychic."

"Stop it."

His smirk faltered when his ear caught a tiny noise. Through the windows he could see two figures rushing up.

"I am glad you're here with me though," her voice was soft, unsure.

He couldn't look at her so he focused on the couple fighting over who got to come through the door first. _I am glad too,_"Well, you should be glad."

Damon spared a quick glance at her; she was smiling softly to herself.

"Damon! Bonnie!" Elena had won the race, shoving Stefan back with one final push of her hips.

"Hey," Bonnie grinned, launching herself off of the stool. She didn't expect the other girl to jump on her though, thus making her to land on her backside. Still, the two girls giggled all the way down, tickling each other mercilessly after they landed.

Damon watched for a moment, a tiny smile on his face, before finally feeling pity for his little bird. He reached down, scooping Elena under one arm, and shoved her to his laughing brother.

The action was rather uncalled for, thus making Stefan to be the one with his bottom on the floor with Elena on top of him. The still laughing Bonnie by now had tears in her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

"Why don't you two lovebirds spend your time somewhere else," he said. "It's nauseating to see you sucking each other face every minute of the day."

"Fine, fine," Stefan grumbled.

He shook his head at the two as they slowly gotten up. Bonnie was still lying on the floor when Damon turned back towards her. He stared down at her, studying her as she finally contained the last of her giggles. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, and grinned up at him.

Damon held out a hand, and she took it, and he pulled her up easily. She stumbled up against him before gaining her balance, and walked behind the bar. He followed her, standing near her as she began to prepare her lunch.

Bonnie shot him a look, catching his impervious stare.

"What?"

He shrugged again, catching her off guard when he put a hand on her hip and a soft kiss on her temple.

Bonnie blushed, and Damon made his way outside to feed, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
